


Rental Boyfriends Christmas Gacha Scenarios

by RubyLeeRay



Category: Rental Boyfriends (Visual Novel)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Smut, Christmas gacha, Cunnilingus, F/M, Mistletoe, Oral Sex, Scarf Kink, baking cookies, blow job mention, lipstick kiss, okko - Freeform, okko sweet romance, present unwrapping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-16
Updated: 2018-01-11
Packaged: 2019-02-15 14:07:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13032765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RubyLeeRay/pseuds/RubyLeeRay
Summary: Here were two of my entries for the Rental Boyfriends Christmas Gacha Scenario writing contest! These two didn't win but I am still quite proud of them - annnnnnd -  I DID WIN FOR MY AITO ENTRY!!!! So my Aito Hozumi scenario will be appearing IN GAME which is absolutely a dream come true!!!If you play Rental Boyfriends (DO IT! IT'S FREE AND SO GOOD!) you have the chance at acquiring an Aito Hozumi scenario written by me! Or two other fan-written scenarios which I'm sure will also knock your socks off! I'm so excited!!I'll definitely post my winning entry here when the gacha is over, but for now - please enjoy my Etsuya and Takeomi entries!And thank you to Quilla for helping me untangle Etsuya and his scarf!!





	1. Etusya Tomihara

**Author's Note:**

> Because this was for a contest - these had to be Christmas themed, written in Okko's formatting, and they had to be less than 700 words.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Etsuya and MC spend the night at a Christmas market before heading home to unwrap their gifts.

Etsuya has insisted that we spend the day shopping at the Christmas market. We are nearly overburdened with all the gifts we’ve purchased, but he can’t seem to help himself.

Etsuya: “Oh, look at that over there!”

(He’s like a kid right now!)

I look in the direction Etsuya is pointing in.

(Plants?)

He tugs me along by the hand to a booth that appears to only sell a small green and white plant. It is cute, but I don’t understand. 

(Maybe it is his favourite?)

I smile thinking I’ve learned something new about Etsuya as he looks at me expectantly. I feel guilty for not understanding and look towards the elderly shopkeeper for help. She winks and smiles at me.

Shopkeeper: “Would you like to sample the product?”

Etsuya gives a small nod and leans over to pluck a sprig from the display. He holds it over my head before leaning in to press a soft warm kiss against my lips. 

Suddenly everything clicks and while I break into a big grin, I feel my cheeks start to burn. 

(Mistletoe!?)

Etsuya: “It works!”

Etsuya smiles brightly as he and the shopkeeper share a chuckle. I am embarrassed, but he comforts me by squeezing my hand gently. 

Etsuya: “You know, with so much mistletoe around, it hardly feels like enough settling for just one kiss. Don’t you agree?”

I nod sheepishly and Etsuya resumes kissing me but this time, his kiss is deep and his tongue expertly massages mine. It isn’t long before my legs begin shaking and he has to support me.

(Is it okay to be doing this here?!) 

MC: “Mmm...Etsuya…” 

I moan softly between kisses.

(The shopkeeper is right there!)

Etsuya pauses and peers at me through lustful eyes while blushing slightly. It appears a small crowd has gathered.

Etsuya: “I’m sorry. I was suddenly feeling very eager.” 

Shopkeeper: “I don’t mind! This is great advertising for me!” 

Etsuya attempts to return the sprig to the display but the shopkeeper stops him.

Shopkeeper: “Consider it my gift to the happy couple.”

We graciously accept her kindness and finally head for home.

Later that night...

As soon as we get in, Etsuya sits me on the couch and insists that we open one present each. I indulge him and the gift I open ends up being a scarf that matches his own. He takes it and wraps it around my neck, tying it into a neat little bow at the front. 

MC: “How do I look?”  
Etsuya: “Absolutely perfect.”

Etsuya is looking at me like I am the most beautiful thing he has ever seen. It’s a powerful gaze that renders me incapable of looking away. 

Etsuya: “Now may I open mine?” 

I nod but as I try to stand to get him one, he presses on my shoulders preventing me from moving. 

(What’s going on?)

Etsuya sinks to his knees in front of me. He looks up at me and flashes me a smile that can only be described as naughty.

Etsuya: “The most beautiful gift I have ever seen...but I can’t wait to unwrap it.”

His fingers trace lines up my calves causing me to jump in my seat. When he gets to my knees, he swiftly parts them before leaning in to place slow deliberate kisses along my inner thigh. 

Etsuya: “Normally I like to take my time, but with it being Christmas and all, I find I just can’t wait tonight.”

He whispers between kisses and I twitch as each one of his hot breaths hit me.

He yanks hard on my stockings, tearing them right up the seam. His kisses then turn into bites and I cry out at his audacious behaviour.

(But I’m really liking it…)

I smile down at him as he pushes my skirt up the rest of the way and continues his journey inward. 

(I know he said that I was his present, but he always makes me feel like it is the other way around.)

I run my fingers through his hair before grabbing a handful and tilting my head back. 

(Tonight, I am actually feeling pretty impatient myself...)


	2. Takeomi Shiina

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Takeomi offers to help MC decorate sugar cookies for the Lipstick Kiss Christmas Party!

The annual Lipstick Kiss Christmas Bash is finally tomorrow. Everything is ready to go and all I have left to do is decorate the sugar cookies, but there are so many of them that I had to ask Takeomi for help. 

MC: “Thanks again for helping me Takeomi”   
Takeomi: “Of course. I want you to rely on me more.”

(He has been saying that a lot lately.)

MC: “Okay, could you please ice those over there and I will ice these over here.”

I point to the group of cookies I put aside especially for Takeomi. They are adorable little reindeer and snowmen shapes and as a man who secretly loves cute things, I hoped they would make him smile. Takeomi shoots me a delighted and knowing grin before setting to work.

A while later...

(I’m so bad at this!)

I look at the pile of cookies before me and can’t stop sighing. They are extremely messy and I can’t imagine anyone feeling festive looking at them, let alone wanting to eat them. 

Takeomi: “What’s wrong?” 

Takeomi looks over at my cookies and chuckles. I frown.

MC: “My cookies are hideous!”   
Takeomi: “They’re not so bad.” 

(Liar!)

I look over at Takeomi’s hoping that his aren’t as bad and I gasp. Each cookie is more beautiful than the last. 

(It is as if they were expertly crafted in an expensive shop!) 

MC: “Takeomi...they’re beautiful…” 

I stammer staring hypnotically at the gorgeous treats but the spell is broken when I look back at my own. 

(I thought mine looked bad before but next to his they REALLY look awful.)

 

I sigh again while my shoulders slump dejectedly. Takeomi crosses over to me and cups my cheek with his hand. 

Takeomi: “You should take a break. You’ve been working so hard.”   
MC: “Yeah...you’re probably right. I’m feeling pretty low on energy right now.” 

Takeomi tilts his head and raises an eyebrow at me.

Takeomi: “I know something that will help with that.” 

He smiles alluringly.

Takeomi: “A sugar rush.”

Takeomi brings the tip of the piping bag to my lips and softly nudges against them until I obediently part them for him. He gently squeezes the bag and slowly my mouth fills with the sugary icing. I smile as I savour the sweetness. Takeomi leans in and presses his lips against my ear.

Takeomi: “Remind you of anything?” 

 

I blush and feel a shameful but wonderful chill course down my spine at his suggestive whisper. With a wry smile, Takeomi leans back to study my expression.

Takeomi: “What a big grin. You know exactly what I’m talking about, don’t you?”

I gulp, swallowing the icing. When I don’t answer him, Takeomi tilts my chin up and his eyes trail slowly from mine down to my lips and back up again.

Takeomi: “I’m suddenly in need of some sugar myself.” 

He purrs and leans in to capture my lips with his own. I welcome his tongue as it eagerly thrusts inside, searching for and retrieving any of the lingering icing. Breathlessly, I cling to him while soft whimpers escape me. 

Only when he is certain that he has taken every last bit of sugar for himself does he release me.

Takeomi: “Mmm...so sweet.”

He moans and licks his lips languidly before returning back to the task at hand. 

(My heart!)

Feeling invigorated from both the sugar and Takeomi’s kiss, I set back to work. 

By the end of the night, the remaining cookies turn out quite lovely and I look at Takeomi with a proud grin.

Takeomi: “They’re beautiful!” 

He announces appraising them thoughtfully while wrapping an arm around me.

Takeomi: “Now let’s clean up and go to bed. We’ve got a big day tomorrow!” 

I nod in agreement. 

When we finish cleaning, I head for the bedroom but Takeomi lags behind. I turn and see him grab one of the bags of icing. He brings it with him as he heads towards me and my eyes grow wide.

(Is he…?)

Takeomi: “Practice is over. It’s time for the real treat.” He whispers devilishly before grabbing my hand and pulling me into the bedroom.


	3. Aito Hozumi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was my winning entry! 
> 
> Aito plays Santa at the Lipstick Kiss Christmas Party and it hardcore turns you on :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It was so surreal to see something I wrote play out exactly as I envisioned it! I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it! It can also be viewed in all it's glory here: 
> 
> https://photos.google.com/share/AF1QipN9T5ZVsWuhs99yXrRLfG-JBM7W68bQBlKa27oXYz2wPLKSuCCKU2yNoiLrmAUu1Q?key=OXZUVG45Z0FIU1cycU1EbThFZkZCZHI2QXJfbXF3

The annual Lipstick Kiss Christmas Bash was a huge success! I feel a swell of pride as every client gushes about what a wonderful time they had on their way out the door. They especially seemed to love the appearance from Santa Claus himself who was actually just Aito in a costume.

(He seemed so against the idea at the start, but once he was in costume, he got really into it!)

  
I smile to myself as I begin cleaning up.

???: “And what about you Miss?”

A familiar voice calls out from behind me, but when I turn to look it is not who I am expecting.

MC: “Santa!” I cry out in excitement.

Aito: “Hey, calm down. It’s me, remember?”

(Duh - Of course it is!)

Even though he is still wearing the fake beard, I can see that Aito is giving me the same gentle smile he always gives me. Because I was busy, I wasn’t able to talk to him during the party, so I am basically seeing him for the first time today. The red of the suit really brings out his gray eyes and while it may be baggy, when he moves a certain way, I can see the distinct outline of his muscular body.  
  
(I wonder if he is even wearing anything under there?)

I can’t stop myself from blushing at the idea and grinning broadly back at him when suddenly he narrows his eyes.

Aito: “You like this costume that much huh? You’re such a weirdo…” He chuckles.

(He’s not wrong. Seeing him up close like this, I really do like it!)

My cheeks somehow manage to turn an even darker shade of red. Aito relaxes his expression into the gentle grin again and reaches for my hands.

Aito: “Hey, so if I’m Santa...that makes you Mrs. Claus right? We should get you a costume too.”

(Why does this make me so happy?)

He drops my hands in favour of my hips, pulling me against him. He nuzzles into my hair and starts whispering into my ear.

Aito: “It’s your turn on Santa’s lap.”

Without even giving me a second to breathe, he pulls me down with him as he falls onto the couch, positioning me properly on his lap. He leans in and starts kissing my neck. His fake beard tickles me and I can’t hold my laughter in. I reach for it and pull it off.

MC: “Much better!” I smile at the sight of his handsome face. Aito pulls me in once more to resume kissing his way up my neck. His powerful lips and tongue simultaneously soothe the aches they leave behind.

Aito: “Tell Santa what you want and he’ll give it to you.” He whispers between kisses while I look away in an attempt to hide my face.

(I can’t say it out loud!)

Aito: “Oh? Can’t say it out loud huh?”

Aito casts a mischievous but knowing glance my way.

Aito: “Then let’s see if your body will tell me.”

Aito reaches under my shirt to play with my chest and I respond by writhing in his lap. It isn’t long before his hands start to roam and they head south until they are between my legs.

MC: “Aito!”

A loud moan escapes me.

Aito: “Thanks to your honest body, I know exactly what you want.”

I let his fingers continue exploring me as I cling to his chest. The sounds I’m making are nothing short of lewd, but I don’t want him to stop.

Aito: “I know someone who is definitely on the naughty list this year.” 

I blush as he mumbles knowingly while pressing his hardness against me. He then whispers directly in my ear.

Aito: “It’s me.”

Suddenly I am on my back and the red suit is on the ground.

(He wasn’t wearing anything under it!)

Sensing my surprise, Aito chuckles.

Aito: “Or I could leave it on?”

He offers teasingly. I frown as I reach for him.

MC: “Maybe next time.”

I pull him down aligning our bodies and eagerly accept exactly what it is my body asked Santa for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for reading!! I love ya!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!! I hope you enjoyed and if you haven;t already, check out Okko's Rental Boyfriends. It is a great game!


End file.
